


Almost

by Jaye_nim



Series: The promise [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, a repeat in some part of the story but with different POV, almost is never enough, don't mind zhangjing and his usual piggy self, fall in love at first sight, i feel bad for zhengting, justin's cameo as a waiter, prepare your weak heart for a lot of angst, rather mysterious xukun, shelter owner you zhangjing, soft zhengting, strange guy ziyi, xukun and zhengting on a date, xukun and zhengting's first encounter, xukun changed his mind (or not), xukun has a big secret, zhengtingand ziyi's encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaye_nim/pseuds/Jaye_nim
Summary: Merry christmas and happy new year all~This is my present for you all!! Enjoy (^_^)





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Merry christmas and happy new year all~
> 
> This is my present for you all!! Enjoy (^_^)

October 2013

Sunday mornings are zhengting's favourite. Since he doesn't have to wake up early to get to work and get a handful of long talks from the customers. Certainly, his work involves interaction, since he works in an animal shelter. However, zhengting isn't the type to enjoy serving others needs.

Since today is Sunday, and he doesn't have work on Sundays, zhengting thinks it's best if he goes out for a walk. He gets ready to head out, wearing a brown jacket in case it gets cold. Not to forget his scooter keys, because the scooter is the only ride he's got.

Zhengting drives his scooter around the neighborhood, greeting the people he meets in passing. Then he stops by the beach. Zhengting plans on taking his time reading a book while the sun tans his milky white skin. But lady luck doesn't seem to be on his side today.

Zhengting parks his scooter on the further side of the beach. He then walks to the more crowded side, sitting on the sand. Zhengting lets the sun burn his pale skin for a moment.

He looks around to find a place to take shelter. A tree nearby seems inviting with it's trunk thick and sturdy. Zhengting decides to approach the said tree in hope to shield himself from the burning sun. A smile tugs on zhengting's lips as he sees the paper hearts dangling on the branches.

Zhengting finds the words on the hearts interesting. He reads each one of them, a smile never leaving his lips.

Just as zhengting was about to take a seat under the tree, the sky turns dark. It's only a matter of time before the rain pours down on the dry sand.

"Oh shoot, i didn't bring a umbrella." Zhengting curses under his breath.

He peeks from under the tree. His hand reaching out to feel the raindrops against his palm. Zhengting sighs as he feels the cold drops of water on his skin.

Just as zhengting decides to run for dear life, an umbrella mysteriously appears above him. Half of his vision blinded by the black fabric of the umbrella, zhengting turns around. He finds another boy around his age staring back at him.

"C-can i help you?" Zhengting breathes out.

The boy tilts his head, "isn't it the other way around? Do you need any help?"

"Well, i'd be thankful if you could share the umbrella with me." Zhengting bits his lips in hope.

"Let's go then," the boy signals zhengting to join him under the umbrella. "The name is xukun by the way."

Zhengting steps under the umbrella, filling the empty space beside xukun. Only after they walk for a few steps does zhengting realizes that xukun has an arm around his shoulder. He was about to tell xukun to put his arm away, but it feels right against his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Xukun's words suddenly wakes zhengting.

"Right, sorry. I'm zhengting. Nice to meet you." Zhengting makes eye contact with xukun.

Xukun smiles hearing his name. "It's nice to meet you too, zhengting. So, where do i drop you?"

Zhengting looks around to find a dry place, only finding a cafe. He then points to the direction of the cafe.

Xukun nods his head, leading them to the place.

The two tries to dry themselves as they reach the cafe. Zhengting can't help but steal glances of the other boy. His hair slightly wet from the rain and half of his jacket is soaked, considering he had an umbrella with him.

Zhengting comes back to his senses as he offers xukun a drink. "Would you like something to drink? My treat."

Xukun stops his movements for a while to answer zhengting. "I'll take a latte, thanks."

"Why don't you get us a seat while i order." Zhengting slightly pushes xukun towards the seating area.

"Make it quick, please. I really have to go." Xukun says before disappearing into the crowd.

Zhengting orders them a drink, then joins xukun who chooses to seat by the window. He sits opposite of xukun, sliding xukun's order in front of him.

"Thank you." Xukun lets out a low whisper. Zhengting could feel shivers run down his back as he heard xukun's breathy voice.

This is so wrong. It was just a simple thank you, and yet he's gulping. Zhengting just met the boy. How could he be so into him?

"I'm sorry. I think it's time for me to go." Xukun suddenly says, smiling apologetically.

The two stands up from their seat. They head to the front door to exit the cafe.

"You have work? But it's sunday." Zhengting asks, following xukun out the door.

"No. I'm visiting my mom. Wanna come?" Xukun offers.

Zhengting shakes his head almost instantly. "No thanks. That would be rude."

Xukun laughs. "Not if i invite you. Come on, be my guest. I don't want to go alone."

"Well, if you insist." Zhengting gives in after hearing xukun's laugh. As if he's hypnotized.

Xukun leads the way towards the bus stop while zhnegting just trails behind. It took a whole fifteen minutes for zhengting to realize, he had his scooter. So why ride the bus?

"Oh right. I just remembered, i have my scooter with me. Do you want to ride that instead of the bus?" Zhengting shows his scooter keys to xukun.

Xukun laughs for the second time. "Why didn't you tell me earlier. We could've saved time."

Zhengting smiles sheepishly. "It just came to my mind."

The two boys then turn on their heels to head to the place where zhengting's scooter is parked. Zhengting leads them this time around, with xukun walking beside him.

As they reach their destination, zhengting takes the keys out of his pockets. Then proceeding to put on his own helmet before handing an extra one for xukun. Which is accepted by the younger.

Zhengting watches xukun fondly as he clumsily tries to put on the helmet. Zhengting only helps xukun after letting him try a bunch of times and fail miserably.

After they are fully armed, zhengting gets ready to drive the scooter. But xukun stops him. Xukun hops on the vehicle after grabbing the keys from zhengthing's grasp.

"You don't mind if i drive, do you?" Xukun looks up to face zhengting from his sitting position.

Zhengting shakes his head. "Not at all. I don't know the way anyway. It's more convenient if you take the wheels."

Xukun nods. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get on." He then smiles at zhengting's flustered face.

"Right." Zhengting clears his throat as he prepares to plop himself behind xukun.

"You might want to hold on tight. I don't have a driver's licence." Xukun warns zhengting before starting the engine.

Before zhengting could even react, the scooter soars through the streets. Xukun drives quite well, according to zhengting, despite not having a licence. He smoothly speeds up throughout the ride, passing a few other motorcycles.

Although xukun knows what he's doing. It doesn't ease zhengting's anxiousness. He holds on to xukun's waist at first. Soon after, his hands would slip to xukun's abdomen. So he's basically backhuging the other boy.

Only after hugging xukun does zhengting feel calmer. He rests his head on xukun's broad shoulder. Xukun's back radiates warmness and zhengting likes it. It's comforting enough to make him fall asleep.

"Zhengting. Hey. Wake up." A calm voice wakes zhengting from his slumber.

"Huh? Oh." Zhengting sits up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Xukun smiles. "We're here. Come on." Xukun gets off the scooter after helping zhengting.

Zhengting finds himself in a cemetery. But why are they here? Didn't xukun say they're meeting his mother?

"Why are we here? Oh, wait." Zhengting tries to process what's happening and finally got his answer.

"Yes. My mother passed away." Xukun says half whispering. "You don't have to be sorry. I'm okay."

Even with xukun's words, zhengting still hugs the younger. "I'm sorry for your lost. You must be lonely."

"Yeah. Pretty much. But i'm okay." Xukun replies the older.

Zhengting purses his lips to a thin line. He doesn't know what to do or what to say. These things are new to him too.

"Let's go meet my mother. She must be waiting." Xukun starts to walk, but zhengting holds him back.

"Wait. Are we going empty handed?We should get her some flowers at least." Zhengting pulls out his phone to search for the nearest flower shop.

"She didn't like flowers. But i guess them coming from you would be different." Xukun shrugs, letting zhengting pick a flower shop.

In the end they bought two bouquets of flowers. Zhengting manages to make xukun buy one for his mother. As much as she didn't like flowers, she wouldn't hate one from her own son.

After getting flowers, they head to Mrs cai's death bed. Her grave is quite unpleasing to see. Wild plants grow all over her headstone, covering her name engraved on it. Dry leaves also covers half of the grave.

Zhengting stands beside xukun by the headstone. He accidentally steps on wet land. His face crunches as he checks under his shoes.

"Sorry about that. I rarely visit this place. The land is probably wet fron the rain earlier." Xukun sheepishly laughs at zhengting's misfortune.

"It's fine. I can wash it off later." Zhengting sighs, accepting his bad luck.

Xukun pats zhengting on the back as if he's sorry. Then he steps closer to mrs cai's death bed to lay the flower bouquet on top. Xukun cleans mrs cai's tomb, while zhengting just watches from the side.

"Mom, i'm back. Did you miss me? I hope you do." Xukun laughs dryly. No answer came from his mother, of course. So he continues. "I brought a friend with me this time. Mom, this is zhengting. We met on my way here."

Zhengting takes this as his cue to step forward. "nice to meet you, mrs cai. Although we never met in person, i hope you can rest in peace."

"I have a friend with me now, mom. I hope you can rest in peace already. Don't worry about your son too much. I'll come visit you again soon." Xukun says his final goodbye.

Zhengting follows xukun's sign to leave the place. They walk to zhengting's scooter in silence. This time zhengting drives the scooter instead of xukun.

The scooter runs slowly under zhengting's control. Unlike xukun, he's more of a calm type. He tends to enjoy the breeze against his body.

\---

Zhengting doesn't know where he should drop xukun off. So he drives to the place he works at, the animal shelter. Xukun doesn't complain as they stop by the entrance.

"I didn't know where you wanted to get off. So i stopped here." Zhengting says after taking off his helmet.

"I don't mind. I don't have anywhere else to be anyway." Xukun shrugs, taking off his own helmet. "Are we at an animal shelter?"

"Yes. I work here. Do you want to come in and look around?" Zhengting offers, which xukun accepts almost immediately.

The boss is in as they enter the shelter. Since it's Sunday, only little customer are present. So they are able to greet the boss.

"Hey zhangjing ge." Zhengting walks towards the counter, where the boss stays.

"Hi, zhengting. Isn't it your day off? Why are you here?" Zhangjing greets his worker. "Oh, and who is this?" He refers to xukun.

"Jing ge, meet xukun. And xukun, this is my boss, zhangjing." Zhenting introduces the two boys to each other.

"Hi xukun. Are you interested in working here?" Zhangjing smiles widely to show his friendliness.

"Actually we were just passing by," zhengting trails off.

Unexpectedly, xukun is interested with whatever zhangjing was saying. "How much is the pay here?"

Zhengting gives xukun a look. This boy sure is daring. They just met a few hours ago, and here they are in the shelter as if xukun belongs there all along.

Zhengting signals for zhangjing to tell xukun he was just joking. But of course, the older pretends as if he didn't see zhengting.

Zhangjing smiles upon hearing xukun's reply. "Of course we give a generous amount of pay. Look how this kid is getting by." Zhangjing pokes zhengting by the side.

"Ge, why don't you think again about scouting him? You can't just employ anyone." Zhengting tries to protest.

However, zhangjing ignores him for the second time. "Never mind him. He's just jealous you got the job so easily."

"Okay. Is there anything i should consider before working here?" Xukun asks.

"You don't have any allergic to animals, right? And you're not scared of them?" Zhangjing makes sure the candidate fulfills his criteria.

"No and no. I think i'll be a good employee." Xukun answers zhangjing's question without hesitation.

"Just in case, why don't you start as a trainee first? You can start now." Zhangjing grins, passing xukun an apron.

Zhengting sighs. It seems like his boss and the new employee gets along better than he thought. Who would've known they just met each other. The two looks like old friends catching up with each other.

"What are you doing? Get to work, lazy pig." Zhangjing smacks zhengting's bum.

"Don't call me pig! And it's my day off. Why do i have to-" zhangjing's glare stops him mid sentence. "Okay, fine. But you're paying me overtime for this."

"I'll treat you dinner tonight. Let's have that hotpot across the street. They're having a big discount today!" Zhangjing wiggles his eyebrows.

"As long as you're paying, anything sounds good to me." Zhengting shrugs as he puts on his own apron.

"You're so stingy." Zhangjing slaps his shoulder. "I'll let it slide, though. Since our xukun is watching."

"Don't mind me." Xukun laughs as he watches zhangjing's silly act.

"And you're coming too, kun. We'll have your welcome party tonight." Zhangjing winks before heading towards the cat supply aisle.

"That's unfair. I didn't get a party when i was accepted!" Zhengting shouts, but he got no reply.

Zhengting shakes his head. No one can stop zhangjing. Not even his mother.

He and xukun then head to the backyard, where they keep the newly picked up cats. Today, zhangjing was supposed to bath the cats before putting them in their respective cages. But zhangjing being him, always tries to avoid the dirty works.

"This isn't even on my job list." Zhengting complains as they went out the back door.

"What do you do then?" Xukun asks as he follows zhengting.

"On a daily basis, feeding all the animals, walking the dogs, help the costumers look around, clean the place. Things like that." Zhengting describes.

"That's a lot of work. How did you manage all that?" Xukun asks.

"I guess i just get used to it. Just like how you get used to breathing. It's a daily thing." Zhengting shrugs.

"It's gonna take me longer than a decade to get used to everything." Xukun jokes.

Zhengting smiles, "you'll manage. I know you will."

The two starts to fill a tub with warm water to bath the cats before grabbing one each. Zhengting goes first, setting an example for xukun to follow. Unexpectedly, xukun does better than zhengting thought. As if he was born to take care of animals.

After bathing all the feline, they put the cats in their respective cages before calling it a day.

"That was exhausting!" Xukun groans while zhengting locks the last cage.

"This was the boss' job. That irresponsible old guy." Zhengting curses loud enough for the whole shop to hear him.

"I heard that!" Zhangjing shouted from the storage room.

"Whoops." Zhengting pretends to be sorry, when he's not one bit.

Xukun laughs. "Do we get off work now? It's 7 p.m." he checks the time on his phone.

Zhengting bobs his head. "I'll just call zhangjing and then we can head out."

"I'll go with you. It's faster that way." Xukun follows zhengting towards the storage room.

They find zhangjing on the bed. The one they have for afternoon naps. Zhangjing was busy digging into his backpack, probably looking for something.

"What are you looking for, jing ge?" Zhengting peeks from behind zhangjing's shoulder.

"My apartment key. I know i put it inside the bag this afternoon when i left. But it's gone now." Zhangjing keeps rummaging through his bag.

"Did you remember it clearly? You probably put it somewhere else and forgot." Zhengting kneels beside the older to help him.

"I'm not 100% sure. But i usually put it in here." Zhangjing checks the bag another time.

Desperately, zhangjing then turns over his bag, spilling everything inside. Wallet, tissues, phone, a melted chocolate bar, everything inside falls freely on the bed. All except his key.

Zhengting facepalms. Who would've kept a chocolate bar in their backpack except for his gluttonous boss. How did he even manage to remember his chocolate bars every time they went out, but always forget to bring something vital. It'll always be a mystery to the world.

"Is that a chocolate bar?" Xukun asks the obvious.

"Oh, my baby melted!" Zhangjing picks up the chocolate as if it's a fragile baby.

"Jing ge, you're scaring him." Zhengting refers to xukun.

"Never mind, i'll just put it in the fridge and it'll be as good as new." Zhangjing lays his chocolate on the fridge door.

"Let's just go, jing ge. I'm starving." Zhengting pulls zhangjing by the arm.

"But my key is yet to be found. How will i get home?" Zhangjing complains.

"Just crash at my place. You're gonna be too full to walk home anyway. We can ride my scooter." Zhengting concludes.

"You asked for it. Don't come complaining later tonight." Zhangjing smirks towards the younger.

Zhengting has no choice but to accept his fate. He better keep his food stash hidden tonight, since zhangjing has a sleep eating habit.

\---

Zhengting doesn't expect the hotpot restaurant to be too crowded. The place is basically like a night market with the place packed and everyone standing in line to get seated. Zhangjing stands in line eagerly, clapping his plump hands every once in a while at the view of hotpot being served to other tables.

"Are you sure we'll be seated before midnight? At this rate we'll have to starve to death!" Zhengting groans, leaning on one foot.

"We'll get seated all right. Be patient." Zhangjing spoke as he eyes a customer devour their food.

"It's okay, ting. We can just wait." Xukun voices out after a long time of silence.

"My insides are killing me. I should've had something to eat earlier to fill my empty stomach." Zhengting sighs.

"Stop complaining. They serve free donuts as we wait. I'll get some for us." Zhangjing pats zhengting on the shoulder before leaving him with xukun.

"You never went to these kind of place, do you? The wait are always crazy." Xukun starts a conversation.

"No. I usually eat at smaller resto or cafe. Or maybe have some instant food to go. I hate crowded places." Zhengting pouts, a little embarrassed.

Zhangjing returns with a handful of different doughnuts. Zhengting grabs a chocolate topped doughnut, while xukun gets himself a simple glazed one.

After 45 minutes of waiting, a younger boy assists them inside the restaurant. Zhengting can't help but gape at the size of the place. He didn't expect it to the size of a mall. On the other hand, xukun seems to enjoy the view he's seeing.

The waiter comes to a halt at a table by the side. Zhangjing, being too impatient, sits first. Then he flips open the menu to check out their food list. Zhengting and xukun both pick a seat in front of zhangjing.

"Hi, i'm justin. I will be the one serving you throughout your time here. Do you want to order now?" The waiter smiles professionally.

"Yes. We'll order now, please." Zhangjing replies before pointing to almost every dish on the menu.

"And how would you like your soup? Spicy or mild?" Justin asks after he takes note of their orders.

"Mild will do. And can you give us some extra chili sauce by the side?" Zhangjing once again chooses the menu for them.

"Hao. Your orders will be served in 10 minutes." Justin smiles once again before leaving them.

"Whats gotten to you, jing ge? I thought you liked spicy foods? You used to order foods extra spicy." Zhengting questions the older male.

"I was afraid xukun wouldn't be able to eat any spicy food. I'll just make my own spicy soup." Zhangjing bats his eyelashes towards the said boy, acting all nice.

Xukun laughs. "I eat spicy food quite well, actually. Though i'll probably get an upset stomach the next day."

"That's not good for your health. You shouldn't eat anything too spicy then." Zhengting says out of concern.

"Right. But i can't resist trying spicy foods. They're good." Xukun shrugs.

"I know right! This boy right here can't eat spicy foods. Which is why i always eat here alone." Zhangjing tells xukun.

"I can eat a little, though. Your spiciness tolerance is crazy." Zhengting glares at the older.

"I agree. I am crazy." Zhangjing accepts defeat.

Not too long later, their orders come one by one. The three then starts to enjoy the hotpot served. To zhengting's relief, the soup isn't too spicy for him.

In the middle of their feast, zhangjing signals the other two to make a toast. Zhengting and xukun follows the oldest's lead on raising their cans of beer.

"To xukun, ganbei!" Zhangjing chants, followed by the other two.

Zhengting takes a small gulp of the alcohol before scrunching his nose. Beers aren't exactly his style, but they taste good with hotpot.

"Don't drink too much. You can't be drunk." Zhangjing reminds zhengting, earning a nod from the latter.

"I know. I'm driving and all." Zhengting groans.

"How old are you, kun?" Zhangjing changes the topic.

"I'm guessing, zhengting is older than me." Xukun points toward the said boy.

"Hey, then you should call me ge!" Zhengting smacks the boy on the shoulder.

"Whoops. I guess i should, zhengting ge." Xukun cringes after calling the older.

Zhengting bobs his head. "That's right. I should be your ge."

"Oh! I dropped the last piece of meat!" Zhangjing suddenly exclaims, scaring zhengting.

"Gosh, ge. You scared me just now. It's just meat." Zhengting rolls his eyes.

"It's the last one. Oh well." Zhangjing puts down his chopsticks.

"Are we going now? It's pretty late." Xukun checks the time in his phone.

"Oh. It's those hearts." Zhengting comments as he saw xukun's lockscreen.

Xukun checks his phone. "Ah, the ones on the tree? I made those. Well, me and a childhood friend to be exact."

"They're pretty. I wish i had a childhood friend." Zhengting sighs.

"You didn't have one? I thought everyone has a childhood friend. At least one?" Xukun looks at zhengting straight in the eyes.

Zhengting shakes his head. "Too bad, i didn't have one."

"Kids, this ge will pay for dinner tonight. Wait here, okay." Zhangjing interupts them as he left for the cashier.

Xukun and zhengting didn't proceed with their talk. Instead, the two are eveloped with silence. Xukun drinks the remaining beer in his can, while zhengting looks around.

Zhangjing returns a while later. Then the three head out from the hot pot restaurant. They then go back to the shelter to get zhengting's scooter.

"Kun, how will you go home?" Zhangjing asks as they reach the shelter.

"I can grab a taxi maybe. I'm too lazy to walk home tonight." Xukun says.

"I'd love to give you a ride, but this uncle has reserved the back seat of my scooter." Zhengting apologetically turns to xukun.

"You ungrateful kid. I paid for your dinner." Zhangjing pouts.

Xukun shakes his head. "No. It's okay, really. I can go on my own from here."

"We'll wait for your taxi to arrive." Zhengting suggests.

Xukun agrees with zhengting. He dials a number to get a taxi, while zhengting and zhangjing waits by the side. Xukun then returns to tell them the taxi is just around the corner.

"Thanks for inviting me out tonight, jing ge." Xukun smiles, showing to the older that he enjoyed the night.

Zhangjing bids goodbye. "Don't mention it. I'm glad you came. Don't forget to go to work tomorrow, kun."

Xukun nods. Then he turns to zhengting. Without warning, xukun engulfs zhengting in a warm hug. Zhengting doesn't know what to do, so he just pats him on the back.

"Ting ge, i'm relieved i met you today. I was contemplating on visiting my mother alone. But just like fate, i met you." Xukun whispers.

Zhengting hugs the younger tighter. "Just like fate, we met." Zhengting repeats xukun's words.

They let go of each other. Xukun then said, "i'll be your friend, ge."

Zhengting bobs his head. Friends. And that's how things turn out. They're fated to be friends. But zhengting almost wishes they had something else between them.

\---

July 2018

It's been five years since zhengting first met xukun. And just like that, they became best friends. They work at the same place ever since then. Xukun taking the afternoon shift while zhengting works full time.

Xukun came to work late that afternoon. But zhengting understands him too well to call him.

Zhengting knows how xukun has his down days at least once a year, and today is the day. Zhengting understands him, although the topic was never discussed between the two. And he never dares to ask. Cai xukun has his own problems, thats what he always tells himself.

Around 12 in the afternoon, xukun walks in through the door. Zhengting watches as the boy lingers around the cash register before he greets him. Xukun doesn't reply though. And zhengting is used to it.

"Zhengting ge." Xukun's soft voice is enough to make zhengting stop whatever he was doing to face the younger.

"Is there something wrong, kun?" He smiles for xukun.

"I think i should treat you dinner tonight. Only if you're okay with it, though." Xukun fidgets with his fingers. A habit he always does when he's nervous.

"I'm free tonight. Let's go." Zhengting agrees right away.

Xukun bobs his head. "Alright. We'll go after you get off work later."

And just like that, xukun disappears behind the doors. He went out to do his work of the day - walking the dogs.

Zhengting doesn't divert his gaze from the space where xukun stands a few minutes ago. Whilst his eyes has lost contact of the boy long ago.

It's actually no longer a secret that zhengting has a huge crush on xukun. Almost the whole neighborhood knows. All except xukun of course. And zhengting can't risk ruining their friendship just because of his silly feelings towards the younger boy.

Because his mind was too preoccupied with xukun, zhengting doesn't realize he fed the wrong food to the turtle. Only after getting bit on the finger that he returns back to reality.

"I'm sorry, little guy. I must be out of my mind to feed you this kitten food." Zhengting sheepishly laughs.

He gives the turtle a correct amount of its food this time. Patting its hard shell as a sign of affection.

"You think i'm pitiful too, don't you?" Zhengting sighs, asking the turtle.

When he doesn't get a reply, zhengting stands up. It was his own mistake to try to communicate with an animal. He shouldn't have done it in the first place.

Zhengting tries to focus on his work for the day. But he can't seem to take his mind off what xukun's going to talk about tonight? Will he finally acknowledge his feelings? But xukun is dense. Zhengting slaps his face to regain composure. He can't bring personal matters to work.

"Welcome to nine's animal shelter. How may i help you?" Zhengting lazily speaks the second he hearsnb the bell ring, indicating a costumer just came.

A second after saying the words, zhengting looks up to find a boy around his age, scanning the place. The boy doesn't seem no notice zhengting's presence, as he keeps roaming in between the aisles.

Zhengting shrugs, averting his attention back to the game he was playing on his phone. He almost breaks his own record before the boy came in. Might as well get a new high score.

"Excuse me," someone suddenly taps him on the shoulder, making zhengting jump a bit.

"I'm sorry. I was in the middle of plaing a game. How may i help you?" Zhengting smiles like how he was trained.

"I'm looking for a pet. And i think the kitten on the far end would be perfect." The boy speaks in a calm tone.

Zhengting puts his phone down, standing up to aid the costumer. He grabs the keys on the table, ready to open the cage of the said kitten.

The boy follows close behind, smiling warmly as zhengting pets the kitten. Only after the kitten feels comfortable in zhengting's embrace that he hands the kitten to the costumer.

"It's a new one, just been here for 3 weeks. It was lost and hurt when we found it." Zhengting tells the boy.

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope he's fine now?" The boy pats the kitten on its head.

"I guess it's better if the kitten stays her for another week or so. Its not strong enough to be adopted yet." Zhengting explains to the customer.

The boy returns the kitten to zhengting. "That's too bad. I only had my eyes on the kitten. Guess i'll just have to wait then."

"I'm zhengting by the way, in case you would want to come over again and take a look at another animal?" Zhengting reaches his hand for a handshake.

"The name's b.o.o.g.i.e wang ziyi, but you can call me ziyi." The boy introduces himself, doing some signature hand sign.

"Well, i'll see you around then?" Zhengting tries hard to supress his laughter after the awkward introduction.

Ziyi nods once before heading towards the exit. He waves his hand in a chic manner, leaving zhengting shaking his head.

It's his first time meeting such strange boy. There's not much people around with that kind of attitude. He was taken aback, in a good way though.

\---

That evening, as zhengting gets off work, xukun is already waiting for him. He's leaning on the wall just beside the door, fully clothed in his usual leather jacket. He uses a plain white shirt underneath, finishing his look with ripped jeans and black converse shoes.

Xukun never fails to make zhengting's heart skip two beats. As if its not enough, the boy even offers his usual killer smile to zhengting. Luckily, xukun doesn't seem to notice the pink tint on zhengting's cheeks, as he leads the way.

Lucky for zhengting, he took his time getting ready. Seeing how xukun looks tonight he is relieved he brought his emergency hair gel with him. But xukun doesn't seem to notice the change in his appearance, which is a bummer.

"Where are we going? We're not heading to one of the cafes you usually go with those girls, are we?" Zhengting starts a conversation.

Xukun shakes his head. "No. Not a cafe. We're going somewhere special. Just follow me for now." Xukun reaches for zhengting's hand.

Zhengting tenses as he feels xukun's hands slip into his. Their hands clasp together perfectly as if they're meant for each other. Xukun then intertwines their fingers, swinging them as they walk.

"What are you up to, kun?" Zhengting jokes to calm down his heart.

"Don't get too happy. I just want us to get there faster." Xukun speaks while avoiding the older's gaze.

"Right. Of course there's no meaning behind it." Zhengting mumbles more to himself.

For the tenth time since they left the shelter, the pink tint colors zhengting's pale cheeks. He bit his lips to stop thinking about their hands. Small gestures like these makes zhengting get the wrong idea. Sometimes he thought xukun might open up to him, but some days the younger would seem distant.

Zhengting thought xukun would bring him to a diner or some sort. But he was proved wrong as soon as he steps into a loud bar. The cold bar - it says in the front banner, isn't your normal bar. Everyone goes there - all except zhengting, of course.

Xukun greets a few of the costumers, giving them simple smiles to hugs, while zhengting trails behind, smiling awkwardly. Xukun doesn't bother to introduce him to any of his acquaintances. Which is fine by zhengting, as he isn't the brightest person in town.

"Finally, some rest." Zhengting exagerrates as he flops on the seat. "Seems like you have quite a lot of friends?"

Xukun sits in front of zhengting. "Everyone knows each other in the bar. Can't say we're friends though."

"Why are here, by the way? Aren't we getting dinner?" Zhengting asks.

"I guess this place is better for tonight. Don't you think?" Xukun shrugs. He then calls the waiter to place some order.

They get some beer, which xukun orders on zhengting's behalf. Just like how it used to be. Xukun choosing for the two of them and zhengting goes along with his choices. It's why zhengting likes xukun. He's always the one making decisions, while zhengting's indecisive.

Xukun chugs his drink in one shot. Zhengting wants to stop the boy in front of him. However, he only watches the scene play smoothly.

Zhengting waits for xukun to open his mouth. But when xukun finally tells him what's inside his mind, zhengting feels as if his whole world fell apart.

"Ting ge, i'm sorry to tell you this just now. But i'm moving to shenzhen." Xukun says after getting quite drunk.

He almost forgets how to breath. Almost. "What? When? Why?"

"Next month. The boss recommended that i go. They need some new staff and i think i need a new environment." Xukun explains.

Zhengting can't help but ask questions. "Why so fast? Did you prepare everything?"

"I've been planning since early this year. It's settled, ge. I'm moving." Xukun looks at him apologetically.

"It's okay. I understand where you're coming from. It must be hard for you." Zhengting opens his arms for xukun to fall into.

Xukun looks up from where he is, offering zhengting a comforting smile, while the latter runs his hands on xukun's hair. How zhengting wished they could stay like this forever. Where only xukun and him exist.

Sometimes zhengting just wishes he could take a little weight off of xukun's shoulder. So he wouldn't have to endure everything alone. Times like these are when xukun needs him the most. When he's lost and need someone to lean on. Yet can't do anything to help the younger.

If only xukun asks him to go with him. To run away from life with him. To spend his whole life with him. Zhengting would be more than willing to let go of everything he has for xukun. He just needs to say the words. And zhengting's answer would be yes. It always would.

Xukun sits up suddenly, making zhengting jump in his seat. Xukun stumbles to his own feet as he tries to stand properly in front of zhengting.

"Kun, what are you doing? Are you drunk?" Zhengting reaches for his arm, but xukun swats his hands away.

"Zhu zhengting." Sloppily, xukun points a finger to zhengting. "I know. I know all along about your feelings. Your unrequited love."

"You knew? But why did you pretend like it didn't exist? This feeling i'm bearing." Zhengting points to his chest, "it hurts." He whispers the last part.

"I'm sorry, ge. I didn't want to hurt you. I really don't. But it was for the best." Xukun explains, suddenly sober.

"You know you just did." Zhengting replies with tears streaming down his face.

Xukun uses his thumb to wipe zhengting's tears away. "I know. And i'm sorry. I like you, no, i love you too. But i can't let go of my first love."

"It's okay, kun. I understand you fully, as i felt the same." Zhengting smiles bitterly.

"You know what," xukun grabs zhengting's shoulder, wiping his tear stained face. "Forget it. Forget about me and this unrequited love of yours. I want you to be happy.

"No. Don't make me forget you. I'll let you go, but i'll always remember." Zhengting says at last.

Xukun doesn't try to fight him this time. Instead, he just stares at zhengting. His soft gaze melting the latter.  
"What's wrong? Do i have something on my face?" Unconsciously zhengting tries to clean his already clean face.

Xukun shakes his head. "Can i kiss you?" Xukun asks after.

Zhengting's eyes widen. Did xukun just asked if he could kiss him? Is he in his right mind?

Before zhengting can react, xukun has already planted his lips on zhengting's. Xukun's lips feels soft againsts his own. Zhengting can feel himself latching onto the younger for suport.

The kiss didn't last long. As xukun pulls away, zhengting feels empty. Although their lips are no longer connected, the feeling still lingers on his lips.

"Kun, what was that all about?" Zhengting demands an explanation.

"The heat of the moment, i guess. I just wanted to know if i could picture myself kissing you." Xukun shrugs as if it was nothing to him.

"And did you find the answer?" Zhengting carefully asks.

Xukun doesn't reply. He just grabs his empty glass of beer and heads towards the bar. Where a bartender is waiting.

Zhengting watches how xukun interacts with the bartender ad if he has nothing better to do. He likes watching xukun. It's become his habit, actually. If he can't have xukun, just watching him from afar is enough for zhengting.

Xukun drinks his beer in one go, asking for another shot. The bartender - who is kind of cute, according to zhengting - chats with xukun while he waits for the drink.

The two ignores zhengting's presence. But it's fine. The view before him is too perfect, zhengting can't interupt. However he is left with no choice, as xukun keeps getting drowsy.

"Kun, we should go. You're tipsy." Zhengting puts his hand securely around xukun's waist. Xukun lets himself lean on zhengting for support.

"Oh, you must be zhengting?" Only then does the bartender offer him a full smile, showing of his pretty dimples.

In cue, zhengting looks up to meet the boy's gaze. "Hi. Nice to meet you," he sort of hangs the end of his sentence, waiting for the other to tell him his name.

"Oh, my bad. The name's lin yanjun. I own the place." Yanjun nods before handing him a glass of beer which xukun orders but not able to enjoy.

As soon as his gaze meets the newly served glass, xukun reaches for the drink. But zhengting pulls him away. Xukun has to stop drinking for his own good.

"I'm sorry, we're not taking the beer. Xukun's not in shape to have that." Zhengting gives yanjun an apologetic smile, feeling sorry for wasting his beer.

"But you are. Sober and in shape i mean." Yanjun still has the same smile on his face as if zhengting's words doesn't have an effect on him.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go. If you'll excuse us." Zhengting declines the offer, pulling xukun closer to him. The younger male clings to him like a kid.

Yanjun's smile doesn't fade as he pushes the glass of beer towards zhengting. "I'll let you go after this, i promise."

Left with no choice, zhengting takes the liquid into his mouth, devouring every last drop of it. Yanjun smacks his lips as he watches zhengting. Either he's checking zhengting out, or it's just his nature. Zhengting doesn't know for sure.

"You're a good drinker. You should come over some other time. Alone." Yanjun takes the glass from zhengting, looking smug.

"No thanks. I'm not an alcoholic." zhengting doesn't bat an eyelash.

"Too bad, i was looking forward on meeting a cutie like you every other day. But it can't he helped." Yanjun shrugs, looking all innocent.

Zhengting has to hold himself from rolling his eyes on the bar owner.

Sighing, he puts xukun's arm around his shoulder, while his own on xukun's lower back. But before they could step out of the bar, xukun is already sprawled on the floor. It takes extra effort for zhengting not to groan as he pulls xukun to his foot.

"I see that you need a hand?" A male's voice startles zhengting.

He is greeted by the beautiful view of someone's face near his own. Only after a second does he realizes it's the boy from the shelter, wang ziyi.

Ziyi tilts his head, waiting for zhengting's answer. Which comes a little too late for a simple question.

"Oh, sorry. A hand would be great, please." Even before zhengting finishes his sentence, ziyi is already pulling the drunk boy on his back.

"Wow, i didn't know you had a friend this cute." Ziyi comments as zhengting fixes xukun's position on ziyi's back.

"But then again, you barely know me." Zhengting has to hold back the urge to roll his eyes. The boy is strange, but he's a great help for zhengting at the moment.

"Right." Ziyi corrects zhengting, smiling in the process.

The two and xukun safely gets out of the bar. The place is a little crowded that night. They had to use extra effort to pass through the whole costumer. Or maybe it's just zhengting, as ziyi seems fine when they are outside.

"You're much weaker than you seem." Ziyi teases the older, holding back his smile as he sees zhengting huff.

"Thanks for reminding me. I'll never get used to that. Bars are not my thing, you see." Zhengting reasons.  
"Whatever you say, babe." ziyi replies, fixing xukun's position on his back.

"If you're trying to flirt, it's not working." zhengting shakes his head, clearly not falling for ziyi's trick.

Ziyi laughs, "but i'm not. I'd rather have this boy right here." He faces the boy on his back, smiling a little.

"Oh no you don't. He's unavailable." Zhengting stops ziyi, who is still watching the youngest of the three sleep peacefully on his back.

"Okay, fine. But do i get to know his name, at least? So i know who to sue if i get a backache tomorrow." Ziyi tries to joke, but fails miserably.

"It's xukun. Cai xukun." Zhengting has to get himself together to not get emotional as he spells xukun's name.

"Cai xukun." Ziyi repeats after zhengting, "his name seems somewhat familiar to my ears. Perhaps i've met him somewhere, but i can't quite recall."

Zhengting shrugs, "why are you asking me? Ask him. But so you know, that's not going to happen. Not in my watch." He warns ziyi.

Ziyi only bobs his head. "You could be scary, you know. I'm only asking a question, and here you are barking at me."

Zhengting sighs, too exhausted to comment on what ziyi has to say. He's had a long day. And all he need right now is a long warm bath and a good night's sleep.

Ziyi suddenly stops, zhengting follows short. Zhengting doesn't realize they're already at the shelter. He completely forgot that ziyi doesn't know any place related to the two. Zhengting was too busy trying to stay awake the whole journey.

"I guess this is it?" Ziyi turns to zhengting, who is currently trying to balance himself.

"Let's get xukun inside first. Don't want him to catch a cold in the morning." Zhengting pulls the spare key he has from his pockets.

"This place is scary at night." ziyi comments as they enter the dark shelter.

"Scarier if you're stuck here alone. Trust me, it has happened to me more than once." Zhengting shivers at the memory, "which is why i have the spare keys, just in case."

Zhengting leads them to the storage room, where there is bed. He covers xukun with the sheets after ziyi lays the sleeping boy carefully on the matress. The two watches xukun sleep for a few seconds.

"You should go." Zhengting reminds ziyi, breaking the silence in the room.

"I know. But aren't you a bit rude to send me off without offering a drink?" Ziyi raises his eyebrows.

Zhengting groans. "You're just making excuses. But i'll let it slide just this once." He then goes to find a coke in the fridge. Probably zhangjing's.

Ziyi accepts the drink happily. "Thank you. It's really nice of you." He jokes.

"Now that you got your drink, you should leave. Don't come back until friday." Zhengting shows ziyi the way out.

"Oh, i could go on friday?" Ziyi turns to zhengting, half smiling.

"Yeah. You still want the kitten, right?" Zhengting asks.

Ziyi laughs. "Of course. I'll come back on friday. See you, babe."

Zhengting shakes his head. He opens the front door wider for ziyi to exit. Ziyi doesn't turn back after he left the shelter. While zhengting watches him disappear in the horizon.

\---

Morning came sooner than zhengting thought. He barely had enough time to sleep when he got back home from the shelter. Yes, he left xukun alone. But only because he needs to sleep on his bed.

When zhengting arrives at the shelter, he finds a boy waiting by the entrance. He's dressed in jeans and bomber jacket, making his build look bigger than it already is.

"Zhengting, hi." Yanjun waves his hand towards zhengting as soon as he sees the latter.

"Yanjun. What are you doing here?" Zhengting greets the boy.

"Getting you a cup of coffee." Yanjun hands zhengting the coffee cup he was holding.

Zhengting accepts the cup. "Thank you for the kind gesture. But really, why are you here?"

"I just told you. I got you coffee." Yanjun smiles his dimpled smile.

"That's it? Just coffee? You're not going to check how your friend is doing?" Zhengting raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, he's here? He'll be fine. How about you, though? Are you okay?" Yanjun looks at zhengting from head to toe.

"I'm okay, as you can see." Zhengting then pulls out the keys for the shelter.

The two then got inside the shelter. Zhengting getting ready to open the place, while yanjun leans on the counter. Yanjun watches zhengting get busy with work, but doesn't move a muscle.

"Are you going to keep watching, or are you going to help me here?" Zhengting stops in front of yanjun with a mop.

"Isn't forcing me to work against the law?" Yanjun tries to decline the work.

"The law of what? Stop kidding around and just help me out." Zhengting shoves the mop to yanjun.

"The law of falling in love with you." Yanjun smiles as he sees zhengting eye him strangely.

Zhengting takes the mop from yanjun. "If you're not helping, you should leave. The door is right that way."

Yanjun takes the mop back. "Alright, i'll help. Since we can't have you tiring yourself out." He adds a wink at the end.

Zhengting doesn't reply to yanjun. He left the boy to work and starts arranging the stocks they have in the shelter.

About an hour later, yanjun comes looking for zhengting. He hands over the mop, clarifying that he has finished his work neatly. Zhengting checks yanjun's work before letting him leave.

Yanjun said he has something to do and that he'll come back tomorrow.  
Not too long after, xukun wakes up from his long slumber. And starts zhengting's day of taking care of the boy.

"You're awake, kun? Have some warm water." Zhengting hands him a cup of water.

Xukun drinks it in one gulp. "My head is killing me."

"Yeah? That's what you got for getting drunk last night. I recommend you not do it again." Zhengting takes the cup from xukun.

"Wait, what's that in your hands?" Xukun tries to stand up, but ends up stumbling back in bed.

"Coffee. Your friend came over earlier and said hi." Zhengting says as he leaves.

Xukun follows shortly. "Who came? Don't tell me it's yanjun."

"It is. How did you know?" Zhengting takes another sip of his coffee.

"He didn't try anything weird on you, did he?" Xukun grabs zhengting by the shoulder.

"I can't tell. Which is weirder, making me drink a glass if beer and calling me cute or going all the way here just to get me coffee early in the morning?" Zhengting jokes.

Xukun groans. "Please do tell me if you plan on meeting him. I need to prepare myself."

"Prepare for what? I'm the one meeting him, though?" Zhengting tilts his head.

"You'll have to see it for yourself." Xukun shakes his head.

Zhengting continues his work, feeding the animals, as xukun fixes himself before heading home. Zhengting doesn't say a word as xukun leaves. He knows the younger would ditch work for the day, so he'll have to work extra hard.

But what he didn't expect is xukun running back to the shelter with sweat running down his face. He confronts zhengting first thing as soon as he arrives.

"Xukun!" Zhengting subconsciously calls his name.

"Ge, tell me it was you last night giving me a piggy back to the shelter." Xukun's words comes out ragged as he is out of breath.

"I did bring you back here last night. But you know i'm not strong enough to give you a piggy back. I have back pain, remember?" Zhengting replies.

"Then who was it? The one giving me a piggy back?" Xukun demands.

Zhengting calmly replies. "It's this guy i met at the shelter a few days ago. He was nice enough to offer a hand last night."

"What's his name? Tell me his name, ge." Xukun begs, seeming desperate.

As if in cue, the said boy walks into the shelter. He has sunglasses on and his hair tied back into a man bun.  
"Ziyi. We were just talking about you." Zhengting smiles as he sees the boy.

"Did you say his name was ziyi?" Xukun asks slowly.

Ziyi approaches them first. "Hi you must be xukun. I'm wang ziyi."

However, xukun takes a step back. "I'm sorry, your name is wang ziyi?"

Ziyi nods. "Yes, the name's wang ziyi. I told you my name just now."

Zhengting has to support xukun as he stumbles on his feet. "Are you okay, kun? I think you should rest."

"I should leave. I was just checking if you're doing fine. And seeing you two well, i'll just go." Ziyi smiles as he leaves the shelter.

Zhengting helps xukun get to bed. He tucks xukun in and pats his hair lovingly. If only he could always be the one to do it for xukun. But he knows he can't. They almost had something. But almost is never enough.

When xukun's breathing become even, indicating he's asleep, zhengting stands up to return to work. Just then, he realizes xukun's grasp on his shirt, as if he's afraid that zhengting would leave. So he just sits there beside xukun. Watching him sleep makes zhengting's heart swell.

Zhengting didn't know he fell asleep watching xukun. And as he stirs awake, he finds xukun watching him with his tear stained face.

"Why are you crying, baobei?" Zhengting reaches to soothe the younger's face.

Xukun lets him. "I had a bad dream. It was about my past."

"What about it? Can you tell me?" Zhengting pulls xukun into his embrace.

So that's how xukun manages to spill everything about his past to zhengting. About ziyi who appeared 8 years too late and about his first love.

Zhengting understans how xukun felt. He very much knows how hard it was to chase after someone who doesn't love you back. It hurts. But that's how things are.

"Kun, you should leave early. If it's too hard for you to stay here, you should go." Zhengting finally says after xukun finishes his story.

"But ge, i don't feel good leaving you just like this. I can't." Xukun reasons.

Zhengting smiles. "Then take me to a date, cai xukun. Spend a day with me like we're lovers."

"If that's what you want." Xukun nods his head, agreeing.

\---

Two days later, zhengting finds himself pulling xukun from work to have a date with him. Zhengting has a lot of firsts he hasn't done yet. And he feels lucky to do it with xukun.

His first time sharing popcorns with someone else, his first time holding hands while walking down the street, his first time picking a popsicle flavour for someone else, his first time getting a plushy from someone else, his first time doing the photobooth. All of that, he did with cai xukun, the first love of his life.

Night comes a little too fast for zhengting. He hopes the day would never end, so he could spend more time on their first and last date. But of course, time goes on and they're sitting by the beach.

"Thank you for taking me out today, kun. I was very happy." Zhengting says as he stares at the night sky.

"I'm glad i made your day. I couldn't imagine leaving you here all alone." Xukun leans on zhengting's shoulder.

"Me too. I can't imagine how my life will go on without you in it." Zhengting agrees.

They go silent for a few moment. Watching the tide rise higher by the second.

"What are you thinking, ge?" Xukun suddenly asks.

"Will i be happy after all this? I think i've used all of my happiness. I was the happiest when i'm with you." Zhengting tries to hold back his tears. He can't cry in front of xukun.

"Of course you will be happy. You're everyone's source of happiness, ge. I wish you'll find yours." Xukun looks up to lock gazes with zhengting.

"Maybe i will. But i don't think i'll be happier than when i'm with you." Zhengting finally says.

The two falls silent again. Xukun then stands up, offering a hand to zhengting. "Let's go, it's getting dark."

Zhengting takes his hand. Xukun helps zhengting put on the shirt he has on his hips after they clean themselves from the sand. Zhengting likes the feeling of being taken care of. He especially likes how xukun does things for him.

They walk in silence toward's zhengting's place. Xukun helps zhengting bring the stuffed plushy back home. The view in front of him, zhengting hopes he can save it forever. Xukun right beside him, his cheeks flushing a little because of the cold wind.

Secretly, zhengting snaps a picture of xukun. So he'll have something to look at if he misses the younger too much later on.

"We're here." Xukun announce as if zhengting doesn't already know.

"Can i have a hug before you go?" Zhengting opens his arms for xukun.

Xukun smiles as he jumps into zhnegting's embrace. "I'll definitely miss this." Xukun mumbles.

"Me too. I think i won't be able to accept the fact that you've left." Zhengting whispers.

Xukun pulls away slightly, to take in zhengting's features. "You're so beautiful, i want to kiss you." He whispers before kissing zhengting.

Zhengting kisses back. Their lips dancing in sync with one another, tasting every inch of their mouths. Zhengting pulls away, out of breath, but xukun doesn't give him a chance to rest. Xukun pulls him by the nape to crash their lips once again.

Zhengting finds his hands tangling between xukun's locks. While the latter rests his hand on the small of his back. They have stopped kissing, xukun resting his face dangerously near zhengting's neck.

"Kun? Is everything okay?" Zhengting draws circles on the younger's back to calm him.

Xukun bobs his head. "I think i'm out of my mind. I should go. I'm leaving in three days."

Zhengting tries to find an answer in xukun's eyes, but he looks away. Xukun pulls away first. Zhengting feels empty as soon as xukun releases him. Once again, they almost had something between them. And yet, it didn't happen. Nothing ever does.

"Kun, promise me you'll tell me before you leave. I don't want to be an idiot for spending the day not knowing you've left." Zhengting reaches his pinky for xukun to take.

Xukun smiles, interlacing their fingers. "I promise. I'll find you before i leave."

"So, this means goodbye?" Zhengting doesn't dare to let go of xukun's pinky in his.

"You should save it. It's not like we're going to be strangers after this. You'll still be my zhengting ge, and i'll be your kun." Xukun slowly pulls his fingers away.

"You'll forever be my kun." Zhengting repeats.

Xukun offers his best smile to zhengting as he leaves. He turns his back to zhengting, walking away just like that. Without stopping. Without looking back. Zhengting almost run after xukun. But his feet doesn't seem to comply as it sticks on the same ground even after xukun is long gone.

That night, it's not only xukun who left zhengting. His whole life also disappears with the said boy.

\---

Three days later, zhengting calls work saying he is sick. Luckily, the boss, zhangjing, buys whatever zhengting tells him. So zhengting can spend the day rolling in bed, pretending to be asleep.

Half if him hopes xukun would never find him, because if he does, it means that xukun is moving and it's real. But half of him is afraid that if xukun doesn't find him, maybe he's forgotten about zhengting.

Around 12 in the afternoon, zhengting gets too hungry. So he fixes himself some toast and scrambled eggs for breakfast. But before he could devour his carelessly made meal, his dorbell rings.

Zhengting freezes in his spot for a second before scrambling on his feet to fix himself. He can't look like sh*t on the day xukun leaves. Zhengting throws on a decent shirt and pajama pants after washing his face with water only.

The doorbell rings for the second time. "Coming." Zhengting calls out, his voice coming out hoarse.

"Ting ge." Xukun hugs him as soon as zhengting opens the door.

"Kun. You're leaving already? Where are your bags?" Zhengting peeks behind xukun to find nothing.

"No, not yet." Xukun answers. "Are you not going to invite me in?"

"Oh, right. Come in, have some tea." Zhengting lets xukun into his house.

"I heard from jing ge you called in sick. Are you okay?" Xukun rests his hand on zhengting's forehead to check his temperature.

"I'm not sick, okay. I just want to take the day off and rest." Zhengting wiggles away from xukun's touch.

"Is that your lunch?" Xukun asks, as he sees the food set on the table.

"It was my breakfast." Zhengting bit his lips, embarrassed.

"Breakfast? Ge, it's 12 and you haven't eaten anything yet?" Xukun sighs.

"I drank coke." Zhengting avoids xukun's gaze.

"You gotta be kidding me. Ge, i thought you're taking care if yourself. How can i leave after seeing you like this?" Xukun sits on the chair.

Zhengting follows short. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine here."

Xukun shakes his head. "I'm not leaving you like this."  
Zhengting groans. "i'll deliver some pizza. Do you want some?"

Xukun glares at zhengting. He orders the pizza for the two of them. Probably the last time he'll choose something for zhengting. Xukun will be gone by tomorrow. So zhengting will have to learn and do everything on his own.

"I got us pepperoni pizza and durian pasta." Xukun announces after he returns from making the call.

"Okay." Zhengting nods his head, watching xukun return to the seat beside him.

"Ge, do you know why i'm here today?" Xukun asks as soon as his bum touches the empty seat.

Zhengting bobs his head. "To say goodbye. You're going after seeing me eat, right?"

"I'm not here so you could send me off, though." Xukun tells zhengting.

"Then why are you here? Is something wrong?" Zhengting looks at xukun who fidgets with his fingers.

"Okay, i admit it. It wasn't just a heat of the moment when i kissed you. I was out of my mind because i can see my future in your eyes." Xukun admits.

Zhengting falls silent hearing xukun's cobfession. Why is he making it harder for zhengting to let go and move on.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zhengting manages to say.

"What i'm telling you right now is that i can see myself with you." Xukun repeats himself.

"Are you joking right now? Because if you are, i'll never forgive you for making me feel this way, cai xukun." Zhengting bites his lips.

"It's real, ge. Everything i said is real, okay. I love you." Xukun caresses zhengting's cheeks.

Zhengting looks for an answer in xukun's eyes. "So you're not moving?"

"I am. I've packed my things and it's been settled. I can't back away." Xukun stares back at zhengting's eyes.

"So why are you telling me this now? Are you playing games with me?" Zhengting stands from his seat, agitated. How can xukun play him so easily like that.

Xukun approaches zhengting from behind, engulfing him into a hug. "I'm not playing any games with you. I'm telling you to go with me, ge."

Zhengting softens as he hears xukun. "You want me to go with you?"

"Yes. Go with me ge. Let's runaway together." Xukun whispers to zhengting's ears.

Zhengting turns around to face xukun. He wants to make sure xukun really means it. Xukun's expression is serious as zhengting gazes back at him.

"Okay. Let's go together. Just you and me." Zhengting agrees.

Lucky for xukun he found zhengting as the latter almost moved on. Zhengting thought he did, but there'll always be a space for xukun in his heart. Because almost is never enough. Not for zhengting.

**Author's Note:**

> Zhangjing at the side: "YOU LITLLE SCOUNDRELS!! You should at least tell me before running away. I need someone to work at the shelter with!"
> 
> Anyways, this one is a fast update i did from my phone. Don't wanna make the readers wait too long. But i'll edit this thing when i get hold of my laptop.


End file.
